Light Hearts
by Dolan Jaegerjaques
Summary: Harry Potter and his younger fraternal twin were left with the Dursley's when Voldemort killed their parents. But Harry was never abused. He's treated almost like Dudley while Orion is neglected and tortured. Follow Orion's story when a certain Potions Master comes to take the Boy-Who-Lived to Voldemort. Creature! fic, OC is main character.
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings**: Sexual situations, profanity, child abuse / neglect, forced cross-dressing of a minor, slight pedophilic relationship, threesome relationship, homosexual relationships, m-preg, slight brainwashing, and OOC-ness.

If any of the above don't appeal, please don't read and flame.

**Pairings**: Severus Snape / Lucius Malfoy / Orion Potter (OC), Orion Potter / Voldemort / Sirius Black (fathers and son)

"Orion" = Speech

_Orion = _Thoughts

Orion! = Emphasis

**Orion **= Parseltongue

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter or its characters, I own only the plot and the original characters I introduce in _**Light Hearts**_. All information on magical creatures comes from various online websites and my old mythology books. All mistakes are mine since I have no beta.

**A/N**: This fic begins when Orion and Harry are five years old. Harry is definitely OOC and others most likely will be as well. This is only my first fan fiction, so please be fair in criticism, though I'll gladly accept what you all review to me. This may be a one shot unless interest is shown, and I know it's short, but it is only one chapter. They would / will get longer.

* * *

Severus Snape stalked his way to the Muggles, the Dursley's house, to come for the spawn of his childhood enemy and the woman he loves. _Harry James Potter. _The very name made him shudder in disgust. The Dark Lord had ordered the capture of the child once he heard the prophecy, and as his right hand man, Severus of course had the honor of stealing him away. He shook out his hair and rapped smartly on the front door. His keen ears heard the sound of little footsteps hurrying toward the door, and seconds later it opened.

A tiny little girl stood before him, her hands and face grubby and covered in a black dust he reasoned to be ashes from a fireplace. Her pale blue, frilly dress was way too big for her, sliding off of her pale shoulders, and her feet were bare and burned horribly. She looked up at him with huge golden eyes nearly hidden by long, greasy longs of a once-beautiful deep brown.

_W-what? This isn't right.. _He scowled, eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Who are you, girl? Are you Petunia's child?"

"I-I'm R-Rose, s-sir…" She stammered, voice scratchy like it hadn't been used in quite a long while. "M-my u-uncle isn't h-here right n-now, b-but my a-aunt-" The child was cut off when Petunia Dursley shoved her aside and glared at Severus.

"Get off my doorstep, you freak of nature!" She shrieked. She straightened up. "No one in this house is your business, so leave now!"

Severus only sneered. "Do shut the fuck up, Dursley. As usual, you're butting in where nobody wants you." He said dismissively. He stunned her before stepping inside and shutting the door. He searched the house and found two empty boys' rooms upstairs, a master, but no girl. He frowned and went back downstairs. He then heard a tiny whimper coming from the cupboard under the stairs. "Alohomora!" The door's internal locks disengaged and he swung the door open, then almost lost his cold mask in surprise of what he found.

Rose was sitting on a stained and thin mattress shoved in the corner, surrounded by cleaning supplies, dried blood, and various other sticky-looking liquids he didn't ever want to try and figure out the origin of. He hid his disgust when she let out a terrified cry, and knelt next to her. "Rose, come here. Now, if you will." His tone was mostly cold, leaving no room for argument. She quickly scurried to him, trembling horribly. He grabbed her arm without another word and Disapparated with her to Slytherin Manor, where the Dark Lord was currently presiding. Severus could only pray that he would accept this mysterious girl in place of Potter.


	2. Chapter 2

The tight, constricting feeling of the Disapparition caused Rose to faint as they appeared inside Slytherin Manor. Severus only huffed indignantly and lifted her up, carrying her bridal style through the corridors. He walked straight to Voldemort's private rooms, ignoring the other Death Eaters' stares as he passed them. He stopped outside the door, unsure of how to announce his presence.

"Severus… Come in." The Dark Lord hissed, the door slowly sliding open. Severus steeled himself and strode inside, immediately kneeling at the feet of the Lord in the large plush armchair by the fire.

"My Lord, I have brought you a child. Not-"

"Not the Potter boy?" He growled in outrage, his restored, handsome face contorting monstrously. Nagini suddenly shot forward and curled around Rose, slithering backwards once she was secure. She hissed softly to him, Voldemort listening intently. **A** **Potter boy…? Not ****the****? **His head tilted thoughtfully, eyeing Rose with sudden interest. "A second Potter. This will be just fine, Severus. Thank you." He chuckled darkly.

"Thank you, my Lord, but this is a girl. She… She said her name was Rose." Severus spoke boldly.

"Crucio!" Voldemort hissed, pointing his wand at his most faithful servant. Severus barely cried out, but his body bucked and collapsed under the agonizing pain. "I realize what this child has done, and this is a boy, Severus! Never counter me again." He purred coldly.

"Yes…. Y-yes, my Lord." He gasped out. He shakily stood, then knelt at his feet once more, kissing soft leather boots.

"Now, then. I am in need of a potion that will show this child's true form. And a heritage potion so that we may know his real name. Go now. I want it by 6 o'clock tonight, Severus. No excuses, not even that you had to go to that old fool, Dumbledore." His chin raised, amber eyes narrowing.

"Of course, my Lord. You shall have it by then, sire." Severus kissed his boots once more before bowing and backing out of the room.

Nagini curled protectively around Rose, suddenly seeing her as a surrogate hatchling. Her huge scaly head rested on Rose's tiny body, nearly hiding her completely from view from the rest of the room. **Snakeling… Mine. **She cooed happily, ignoring her Tom's amused look. She dozed, lightly licking her charge's grubby face whenever she whimpered or made a distressed noise.

* * *

Severus Apparated back to Slytherin Manor and arrived in Voldemort's rooms just as the clock struck 6 o'clock. He silently sighed in relief.

"Come over, Severus. Now is the big moment." Voldemort uncharacteristically smiled and rubbed his hands together.

Severus made his way over to the new bed holding the giant snake and the still sleeping child, two vials of potion in hand. Nagini gave a soft warning hiss but retracted so that he could administer them. He carefully tipped the anti-glamour potion down her throat, massaging it to make her swallow.

Her unhealthily pale, bony body began bubbling and shifting, changing to a rich pale cream complexion, limbs still small but now just slim. Her hair rippled and changed to a beautiful, shiny silver-white, and he received all the features that could distinguish him as a boy, though his lips remained soft and full and his hair remained at waist-length.

"Ah~! He's beautiful~" Voldemort purred. Severus shuddered unnoticeably and poured the heritage potion down his throat. The names "Lily Potter nee Evans" and "James Potter" appeared above his head, and then his name: "Orion Anarik Potter." All of a sudden the names shattered like glass and the words "Ocean" and "Ice" appeared, just as Orion's eyes shot open and revealed them to be a bright, icy blue.

Both the Dark Lord and Severus jumped backwards as a strangled cry of pain erupted from the tiny boy, then again when heavy snowfall began in the middle of the hot room.

"Orion! Orion Anarik Riddle, you calm down right this second!" Tom barked out sharply. The trick worked. Orion immediately stopped caterwauling, though his eyes remaining streaming with terrified and pained tears. He tucked his thick white hair behind oddly pointed ears, another sign of how the heritage potion revealed his true form. He looked up, dazed and confused.

"R-Riddle?" He swayed and leaned heavily against Nagini. The snow stopped slowly, mot melting despite the high temperature of the summer-warmed room. Severus looked at his lord in alarm and surprise.

"Yes, Riddle. You're my son, don't you remember?" The Dark wizard purred, stepping through the snow drifts elegantly to the small bed. "You've been in bed with a horrible fever. You've been hallucinating and screaming for four days straight. But I'm glad you seem to be feeling better now." He smiled.

Orion's eyes flickered between Severus and Tom, searching their eyes for lies, but finding none through their Occlumency shields, smiled shyly. "O-oh… Papa…" His heart soared at saying it out loud, though something nagged at the back of his child mind, trying to remind him of.. Something. _Oh, well. _He giggled, forgetting all the horrors of his life with the Dursley's, his memory too easy to block and replace. He became the son of the Wizarding World's Darkest Lord in a matter of seconds.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This begins when Orion is 10, so only a few more weeks before he gets a Hogwarts letter. And thank you all for the follows and the favorite. It makes me wish I could skip school and just type for you all. **

Orion smiled up at Tom with widely adoring eyes, hair whipping around him in the cold wind. "Look, Papa! Look what I learned to do!" Tom looked toward him, smiling indulgently. Having gained his attention, Orion leapt up into the air, hopping around as if on an invisible platform.

Lucius raised an eyebrow. "This nymph of yours is rather rambunctious, is he not?" He looked over at his old time friend fearlessly.

Tom could only laugh in between clapping for his son. "Of course he is. I raised him to be like this. He was too shy as a toddler. At least now he can show his true feelings around others." He sighed softly. "Well, for now at least… Your boy will watch over Orion, won't he? When they get to Hogwarts?"

"Of course, Tom. You know Draco is devoted to him, and who wouldn't be?" Both men looked up when a shriek of surprise ripped through the wintry air. Lucius smirked when he saw his usually decently calm son being dragged through the air, screaming like a banshee. "Even if your son decides to disrupt his image all the time."

A snowball flying between their heads disturbed the conversation, and the powerful men turned to look up. A sheepish Orion and a scandalized Draco greeted them, both boys faces a bright tomato red.

"S-sorry, Papa! L-Lord Malfoy!" Orion mewled childishly. He scurried through the air to them and hugged them both, kissing their cheeks. When he kissed Lucius, a spark shot through them, startling Orion enough that he whimpered and took off into Malfoy Manor. Draco shot a dirty look at his father and tore after him. Nagini wasn't far behind, eyes promising death for the platinum haired pureblood later.

"What the hell was that, Lucius? What did you just do to Orion?" Voldemort hissed, amber eyes darkening.

"Nothing, I… It… He just, I think, marked me." Lucius spoke in a dazed, almost dreamy way. "He creature-marked me. I'm his… mate." That was the last thing he remembered before everything went black with a blow to his head.

* * *

"I daresay you've thrown the Malfoy's and your father into quite the panic, young man." Severus murmured to the watery-eyed nymph hiding in the wine cellar. Orion just shook his head sadly and buried his face in Nagini's shining green and black scales. Severus sighed and got on his knees beside the magical beings. "They don't hate you, Anarik. They're just confused on how a ten year old could be mates with someone as old as Lucius." He smirked at Orion's giggle. "Now, I think it's high time we got back to them before we give any of them a reason to ground us, don't you?" He chuckled.

Orion nodded and giggled softly, standing up. He stumbled over Nagini and fell against Severus, his cold little hands landing on his bare arms. A shock spread through them, just like earlier with Lucius, but Severus just held his shoulders.

"Come along." He smiled gently and led him through the halls back to the main dining room. _Shit. Tom is going to kill both of us._ He thought worriedly. _He already knocked Lucius out…Merlin knows what he'll do to me._

Orion was soothed by how kind and gentle Severus was, not his usual gruff and sarcastic self. But another mate? He was only 10! He wasn't ready for a relationship, let alone one with two men as old as his dad! Orion wanted to cry, but his black haired mate's company was more than uplifting enough for him. He hoped he got into his house, Slytherin, when he went to Hogwarts next month. For now, he would sort everything out and act like a good Slytherin Prince.

**A/N: I know it's short but just like with Chapter 2, the next few will get longer, I promise.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Just as Severus predicted, Tom went into a fury, destroying half of the Malfoy's home before Orion was able to pacify him.

"Papa, don't worry~!" His wide, innocent eyes shone with an unearthly light. "Severus and Lucius are good men. They'll take care of me." His nimble feet let him dance in the air above his dark father. "I promise!"

"Hmph. They'll take care of you if they don't murder each other first." Tom frowned, then sighed. "Very well, if it makes you content, I shall tolerate the bonds."

**The blonde one and black haired one will be devoted to my Snakeling. **Nagini hissed softly, curling around her nymph. **Or they will be at the wrong end of my fangs. **Her huge head reared up and her large fangs bared outwards, glistening with bright yellow venom.

**Hush, Mama~! You wouldn't hurt anything more than a rat or a rabbit. **Orion petulantly responded, arms crossing. He fearlessly looked the protective snake in the eyes. **You ****won't**** harm them. **His voice intoned deeply, eyes clouding to a disturbing dark purple. He giggled almost hysterically, shadows crowing into the room and snow drifting in the windows.

Tom quickly shook him. "Enough, Orion! Control yourself!" He growled. Orion snapped out of it and let the room clear, eyes wider than usual.

"O-oh… I'm sorry, Papa… I lost myself again."

"All's forgiven, son. Come, let's go outside." His apologies waved away, the pair left to play in the snow and bask in the hot sun. Internally, the near-immortal man was disturbed for yet another time. _This is the second time he's went into that trance. Severus and I must research this quickly._

* * *

"PAPA! Papa, it came! It came just like you and Sev said!" The wild haired nymph cried as he darted through the snowy halls of Slytherin Manor. He held aloft a creamy colored envelope with a deep scarlet seal. The icy wind carried him faster, aiding him on his quest to find his amber-eyed dad.

Just as he rounded the corner and neared his father's throne, he heard a warning hiss before being slammed into the wall by his throat, the letter slipping from his trembling fingers. "Ack!" His eyes wandered to the person holding him, a black-haired woman with wild, insane eyes that made him want to hide in his ice tunnels forever. A snarl rested on her lips, pale face suddenly red with anger. She tossed him down and he slid across the room on top of the icy floor.

"You dare approach the Dark Lord?! You scum child, I'll slay you where you lay!" Her wand whipped out and pointed at him. All of the Death Eaters in the room straightened up eagerly to witness the torture and slaughter.

Orion whimpered in pain, blue blood seeping from the back of his head. "P-papa…" His eyes crossed then closed, the boy barely conscious.

Triple roars of absolute fury echoed through the meeting room, the heavy sliding of a huge body sounding against the floor along with three pairs of feet. The dark wizards scrambled backwards to evade the three angry wizards and snake, save for one insane woman that faced them.

"**Crucio!"** Voldemort hissed in mixed Parseltongue and English, cursing his most loyal follower. "Never threaten or touch my child again, you hateful bitch!" Magic rippled through the air in hot waves. "That goes for all of you pathetic dogs! Anyone that touches him or speaks disrespectfully to him with die!" With that he ended Bellatrix's life, the force of the Killing curse shattering her body like powder. "He is the Slytherin Prince and will be treated as such! No leave before I slaughter you all!" They all immediately scurried out.

Severus and Lucius slid to their knees and cradled Orion's trembling body in their laps. "Wake up, snow angel… You're safe now…" Severus' silky voice crooned.

Orion hissed softly and weakly raised a hand to cover his eyes, the brightness of the room hurting his head worse. The lights dimmed immediately. He felt the velvety warmth of his mates' clothes under his bare legs and arms, and smooth scales rubbed on his feet gently. Long, rhythmic fingers massaged the back of his head, stinging at first but then making him relaxed and peaceful again. "Nn.. S-Severus? L-Lucius?" He whispered, uncovering his eyes slowly.

"We're here, ice prince." Lucius purred in his ear, making him shiver faintly. "Always."

Tom picked up Orion and gestured for the others to follow him, taking him to his bedroom. The letter lay forgotten on the ice in a corner of the room for now.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I would like to thank Mmeggy999 for the review. I didn't mean to go so long without updating, my life has been busy recently, but I won't bore you any longer with my problems, so here's the 5th chapter.

Once Orion was feeling better and everyone in the small family-like group was calm again, they regathered in the throne room.

"Now what were you on the verge of telling us before your... accident?" Tom questioned, holding his magical son close.

"Oh, my Hogwarts letter came!" Orion practically squealed, summoning it to him and opening it up to read it. "I need books and robes and things.. But it says I need a wand." He frowned. "Don't they know I have one already? Why would I need another?"

"They send the same letter to every new student, ice prince, by magical means. So no one checks the names for exceptions to requirements." Lucius petted his head gently. "Even Draco's has the same things. Don't you worry. We'll get all of your things when he and I go to Diagon Alley."

"Why can't I go?" He turned to his father with liquid blue eyes, lower lip stuck out in an adorable pout. "I never see anyone but you three, Draco and Mama. Why?"

'Ah, bloody fucking hell.' Tom knew this would come up one day. He answered almost immediately, "Because you're important. You should be hidden from the world because there are many bad people out there that will try to hurt you. I hide you away so that you're safe."

Orion's face filled with surprise and happiness, eyes watering. "Oh, Daddy... I didn't know." He hugged him tightly.

"Now go on, get to dinner. You have a long couple of weeks ahead of you. You'll need to be in top shape when you go to Hogwarts." He rested a hand on his heir's shoulder gently.

"Ok, Daddy! Goodnight~!" Orion purred loudly and hugged him, kissing Severus' and Lucius' cheeks before running off.

* * *

"Now, do you have everything, Orion? Wands? Knife?" Tom whispered to his boy, kneeling in front of him at Platform 9 3/4 beside the Hogwarts Express in a glamour.

"Yes, Daddy." His proud son said, straightening up. He flexed his wrists, one wand coming to each hand, and a knife popping into his right hand. He was wearing his school robes already, the fabric a luxurious velvet he was used to rather than the normal raggedy old cotton things, wearing a silk shirt and soft, supple black leather pants with light grey, griffin moccasins so that his footsteps would be soundless. He shrunk his trunk and slid it into his pocket, weapons sliding back into their arm sheathes.

"Good. Then, here's Kage." He handed over the new pet, a silky one foot long black mamba snake. "Make sure you take care of him. Don't forget to hide him from everyone you don't trust. Keep an eye on Dumbledore and don't you ever be alone with him, no matter how rude he says you're being. And keep Draco close at all times." He cautioned quickly, heart pounding. The train's whistle blew shrilly, drawing all of the children from their relatives. "Don't forget to write everyday, and keep the fireplace burning so I may visit." He kissed his temple gently before sending him off with a pat to his bottom. "Be safe, son."

"I will, Daddy. You be safe, too." He called his raven to him and boarded the train just as it began moving, catching up to Draco in an otherwise empty compartment.

The long train ride passed with treats and laughter and discussion, both pale-skinned boys planning to be in Slytherin, the house of their fathers. They weren't bothered by anyone, not even the strange girl talking about a lost toad to anyone who listened. The boat ride was interesting but silent, no one daring to near the platinum blonde and his shorter, ice blue eyed friend.

* * *

Everyone waited in anticipation to enter the Great Hall, a buzzing of talk erupting when Harry Potter was recognized by a boy named Goyle. Draco sneered in disgust at the brunette boy's smug look and the not-so-subtle movements to push his bangs aside to reveal the famous scar. His arm wrapped around Orion's waist and pulled him close, making him look at his chest instead of the famous child three feet away.

"Yes, yes, you're all excited, now come along." A strict looking woman with spectacles and a tightly pulled bun snapped out. "I am Professor McGonagall, Head of Gryffindor House and I teach Transfiguration." Without further speech, she led them into the Great Hall, grabbing a three legged stool and a rag of a hat on the way. She began to call names, Orion tuning them all out except when "Malfoy, Draco" was Sorted into Slytherin, and "Potter, Harry" was Sorted into Gryffindor, to much cheering and celebration. Finally, it was his turn. "Riddle, Orion."

An eruption of talk burst forth when he stepped from the small amount of Unsorted students. His cheeks burned pink but he strode to the stool confidently, chin raised defiantly as he stared coldly at everyone in the hall except the Slytherins. The hat slid over his head, catching on his pointed ears.

'Orion Anarik Riddle, hm? I never thought I would Sort another Riddle. A wise old voice whispered in his head, his nervousness making snow drift down from the ceiling over the long tables. At ease, little nymph. I am but Gryffindor's hat, the Sorter. May I?' It waited for a nod before continuing. 'You have a strong, clear mind. Shy but outwardly confident. Loyal and sincere, but you know how to lie to get out of trouble, and you know the way of not being caught in the first place. You love with all of your heart and hide nothing from those you know true. You're terribly intelligent and have a dangerously extensive knowledge of both Dark and Light magics. Your mates and your father, along with your allies and friends, have called this House home, and your greatest wish to make them all proud, so it shall be-' "Slytherin!" The Snake's House cheered incredibly loudly, the rest of the hall deadly silent. Headmaster Dumbledore looked ashen pale along with the other teachers, save for one proud looking Potions Master.

Orion whispered a thank you to the old hat and took it off, striding confidently to his new House, hugging Draco tightly. He ignored all the terrified whispering in favor of murmuring excitedly to his old friend.


End file.
